


Ready Or Not

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (Eventual) Romance, AU, Awkward Conversations, Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Making Friends, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Ruby Riott is having a terrible day. She's late for work, there's a huge line at the gas station and she really just wants the world to swallow her up.Then, she hears someone behind her."You have agreatass.""I mean- it'sreallynice. Sled pulls?" The woman giggled as the line advanced by one more person.Little does she know the impact this strange woman will have on her life.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ladies Bingo Prompt: Romance
> 
> I actually overheard a very similar conversation in a gas station a few weeks back and thought it would be GREAT fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ruby huffed, tapping her foot impatiently against the tile. She had a _million_ things to do and waiting in the world's longest line at a sketchy gas station was _not_ one of them. She had a Zen Yoga class to teach in 15 minutes. While she was only a brisk 7 minute walk away, she had serious doubts she would make it. Also, there was no telling what Alexa, the studio owner, would do if she were late. 

"Excuse me?" A female voice behind her pulled her out of her thoughts. 

"Yeah?" Ruby turned, surprised to notice the slight woman with waist-length blonde hair. She stepped forward as another person crossed to the register. 

"You have a _great_ ass." 

Ruby's eyes widened in a mix of surprise and horror. That was the _last_ thing she expected the woman to say to her. 

"I mean- it's _really_ nice. Sled pulls?" The woman giggled as the line advanced by one more person. 

"Zen Yoga with Pilates and a _little_ bit of the Elliptical." Okay, the strange woman wanted _fitness_ tips. That really didn't seem so odd in the grand scheme of things. 

"Awesome!" the woman exclaimed, her grin widening. 

Ruby's hand flew to her chest as she returned the smile. She felt her heartrate speed up, a fact that completely startled her. 

"Sweetheart, you're next," the strange woman said, nodding towards the register. 

Flushing with embarrassment, Ruby grabbed her water and made her way to the register.  
\---  
 _Ruby, really need you to be on time._

_Lex, this is the first time this has happened. I SWEAR it will never happen again._

_Everyone gets one. Consider this your one._

The conversation with her boss echoed through Ruby's head as she walked home. She hadn't meant to be late. She didn't blame Alexa for scolding her but that didn't mean she liked it. Besides, she _hated_ her job. 

The studio was small, meaning Ruby was the only teacher besides the owner, Alexa. _Zen Bliss_ barely paid the bills. Alexa was a nightmare. This was _not_ the life Ruby wanted when she left Indiana. 

Yet, it was something. Ruby needed to be grateful for that. At least, she had a job, even if she hated it. 

She stopped, noticing the light of the coffee shop. She passed by it all the time and yet, had never stopped to actually _look_ at it.   
Her stomach growled, reminding her she'd skipped lunch in an effort to appease Alexa and get the studio prepped before her class. 

Meals out were a treat and after the day she'd had, she deserved it. 

Ruby exhaled, her hand resting on the door handle. She didn't need to feel guilty for stopping instead of another night of rice and beans. She _deserved_ this. 

"Welcome to Kurt's!" a woman with a thick New Jersey accent called. "Sit wherever you want!" 

Ruby stopped in the entry way to the shop. She _knew_ that voice. Why did she know that voice? 

Shaking off the feeling of recognition, she pulled herself up to a counter seat. Then, she caught her first glimpse of the waitress. 

"Well, we meet again!" A woman with waist-length pink hair slid a menu across the counter. She laughed, watching Ruby's puzzled look. "We met at the gas station this morning!" 

"Oh!" Ruby covered her mouth with her hand. "You complimented my ass!" She groaned, realizing she'd said something stupid. Her cheeks grew warm and red. Had she really just said that? 

"Guilty!" The woman snort-giggled. "Had some work today- you like?" She pulled her long hair over her shoulder and finger combed it. 

"Oh it suits you," Ruby said, feeling the warmth leave her face. This didn't have to be awkward. Life was full of strange little coincidences. "Never imagined I'd see you again!" 

"Same!" The woman giggled again. 

It was in that moment Ruby decided coming here would either be the worst thing she'd ever done or the best. Only time would tell. It was too early to make a decision. 

Ruby glanced up, noticing the woman's expectant look. Wrinkling her brow, she searched for the last shreds of conversation she remembered. To her horror, she couldn't recall what they talked about. She blushed again. 

" _I said_ -" The woman sounded almost annoyed, "My name's Liv. What's your name?" Then, she leaned forward, her lips curling up in the beginning of a smirk. "Also- you're cute when you blush." 

"Thanks." Ruby did her best to relax, smiling at Liv. "My name is Ruby, Ruby Riott." She reached out, offering her hand to Liv. Liv accepted it, giving it a hearty shake. 

"Pleasure to meet you!"


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Two hours later, Ruby walked out of the coffee shop with the leftovers of a comped dinner and the phone number belonging to Liv Morgan. She hadn't intended for either to happen but Liv insisted. Per Ruby's law, one _never_ argued with a cute girl. _
> 
> _She considered it a crime against humanity._

Two hours later, Ruby walked out of the coffee shop with the leftovers of a comped dinner and the phone number belonging to Liv Morgan. She hadn't intended for either to happen but Liv insisted. Per Ruby's law, one _never_ argued with a cute girl. 

She considered it a crime against humanity. 

As she walked towards her apartment, she kept running over the night in her mind. Liv either came on to her or she was _rather_ friendly. Ruby never found herself to be particularly oblivious but then again,she'd _never_ knowm someone like this before. 

It all seemed _confusing_. 

"I was about to call the cops!" 

Ruby stopped, searching for the source of the voice. Glancing up, she noticed her best friend and roommate, Sarah hanging out of the window of their third story walk-up. She puffed on a hand-rolled cigarette, a habit Ruby kept trying to get her to quit. 

Ruby raised her hand, giving Sarah a nervous wave. "Bad day!"   
She reached into her crossbody bag and groped blindly. Her keys were _nowhere_ to be found. 

Letting out a string of swears, she mentally retraced her steps. She'd only taken her keys out to pull her wallet out before Liv insisted on comping her meal. 

Yep. Ruby had left the keys in the diner. That was a problem. 

"Left my keys somewhere. I know where- don't worry on that. Throw yours down!" Ruby exclaimed, backing up to give Sarah enough room to toss the keys down. 

As she saw it, she had two options. She could text Liv, asking to pick up her keys tomorrow _or_ she could see if the strange woman lived close by. 

She hadn't planned on talking to her again but she did need her keys _plus_ it was an excuse to see Liv again. 

"Incoming!" Sarah shouted, tossing the key chain out the window.

Then again, Ruby could always say _fuck it_ and report her keys as lost. That wouldn't work. Baron, their super, was an asshole. He'd charge them like 500 bucks just on principal. 

Liv it was. 

With Sarah's keys in hand, Ruby stopped at the entry way. Pulling out her phone, she hastily dialed the number scrawled on her hand in Magenta Sharpie. 

"Talk to me." 

"Liv?" 

"Who's asking?" 

"Um, hi- this is Ruby. We met at the gas station- you told me my ass was nice and..." 

"Well, hello. Didn't actually think you'd call. Most people don't. Think I come off as a bit much..." 

"Nope, had every intention of calling. Did you by chance find a set of keys on the counter? Pink Hello Kitty Lanyard with a keychain for 'Zen Bliss' on it?" 

"Yep. Holding them now. Take it they're yours?" 

"Yes. If I text you my address, can you bring them by?" 

"Yep." 

They chatted for a few moments until she heard Sarah letting out an impatient shout, urging Ruby upstairs. 

Sarah met her at the doorway, pointing to the ceramic dish on the phone bench in the entryway. "About time." 

"You have that look." Ruby dropped the keys in the dish and spun around. "Why do you have that look?" 

"I don't have tbat look- _you_ have that look," Sarah muttered, retying the bandana that held her dreads back from her face. "I have nightmares about that look." She crossed the room, plopping down on their worn sofa. 

"Why?" Ruby asked, turning to stare at her roommate. "We know I'm innocent." 

"Yeah, but the people who inspire that look usually aren't." Sarah stared down at her hands as she began to tick people off on her fingers. "First, there was Shayna who you met in your college kickboxing class. She was a sweetheart until I startled her and she tried to kill me. Then, there was Nattie- sweet girl, good family...10 cats. You discovered you were allergic. You went out on a few dates with some boring people and then, managed to hook a date with that guy, Konnor- the one you met in the laundromat. He seemed _great_ until he told you he was from _The Wasteland_." Sarah let her hand rest in her lap. "Oh! Forgot the Japanese Pirate Lady." 

"Kairi was a sweetheart and totally not insane," Ruby insisted. "And I thought you liked Nattie?" 

"I did until her cats started making your face swell up. As to Kairi, _she swore she was a pirate captain who got separated from her ship_." Sarah rolled her eyes. 

Ruby met Sarah at the student union on their third day of college. They became best friends, despite their vastly different lives and majors (Ruby was _Business Management_ and Sarah was a dual major in _Painting and Gender Studies_.)

Six years later, they were roommates and the best of friends. The _only_ downfall to this arrangement was that Sarah knew her _too_ well. 

"How'd you meet her?" Sarah picked up an emery board and began to file her nails. 

"She complimented my ass at the gas station." This _probably_ wasn't very reassuring but Ruby could never lie to Sarah. 

Human lie detector was one of her _many_ unique talents. 

"Only you, Rue," Sarah muttered, tossing the emery board aside. "I don't know _how_ you meet them." 

Ruby launched herself on the couch, throwing herself on Sarah. As Sarah squealed with fury, Ruby enveloped her in a _huge_ hug.  
"I accepted your crazy ass, did I not?" 

Sarah laughed, her eyes dancing with amusement. "Did you have a choice?" She returned her arms around Ruby, returning the hug. 

"I believe _you_ sat next to me in the dining hall," Ruby retorted, resting her head on Sarah's shoulder. Then, she took on a bad approximation of her best friend's accent. " _Hello, I'm Sarah. This is the fourth day of my incarceration, and you're the only one who doesn't look like a Barbie. Can I sit next to you?_ " 

"I did _not_ say that!" Sarah retorted. "Okay, maybe I did but I do _not_ sound like that." 

Suddenly, a knock on the door echoed through the apartment.


End file.
